The Fanfic Buster
by SuperKamiGuruFTW
Summary: In a world of uncertainty where fanfictions are plagued by remakes and sequels. In a world where many fanfictions can still suck. In this world we have the Fanfic Buster.
1. My New Family: revised

**Rocky: Greetings fanboys and fangirls I'm Rrob and I'm the Fanfic Buster. In 2011 GalaticDragonfly posted a story that shocked everyone called My New Family. It had everything drama, action, tragedy, and humour. When this came out a lot more authors showed up and tried to make a story that good. However in 2012 damntohell29 decided that he wanted to write how he thought the story should have gone and it turned out to be a big mistake. So are story begins the same time the original started a week after the episode The Club and Gumball's sister Anais shows up hoping he checked the list she made of clubs that might interest him.**

* * *

"Yeah I did and there really wasn't anything in there for me so I just through it out" gumball said.

"YOU WHAT DO YOU NO HOW LONG IT TOOK TO MAKE THAT" Anaïs shouted.

"Okay geez Anaïs don't get so upset I told you or read it and there was nothing in there for me okay. Plus I didn't ask for in the first place you just gave it to me, so try not to get so angry" gumball said.

"You are so ungrateful you know that" Anaïs said angry.

"Okay geez I'm sorr-" gumball said but was cut off by Anaïs slapping him.

"SLAP"

"you know what just forget it I just try to be nice" and I running away.

* * *

**Rocky: I don't what's worse the way the conversation was told or all the spelling errors. **

**So then Jamie shows up to and starts to bully Gumball.**

* * *

"What do you want Jamie? " asked gumball irritated

"Nothing just wondering a club your in, oh wait let me guest are either with the rejects club or the detention club" Jamie said chuckling

"no actually I don't have one" Gumball muttered

"what was that, gummypuss?" Jamie asked not understanding what gumball said

"I SAID I'M NOT IN A CLUB OKAY" Gumball screamed

* * *

**Rocky: Geez cant you take it outside?**

* * *

Arnold Schwarzenegger runs out of the school.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

**Rocky: So Jamie asks him if he would be interested to join her club.**

* * *

"What club are you in?" Gumball asked, trying to loosen the grip her metal like hands gave. Gumball felt somewhat privileged, when he thought about it; 'I'm touching the hands of a person whose beaten nearly every average or unpopular person in the school….including Darwin and Anais….YEEEEEEEEESSSSSS!'

"Um, my Club is called the 'Raid' club." Jamie said, blushing, but she realized her grey skin had turned red so she stopped and socked at the wall. Gumball flinched at her punch, it didn't hurt her at all it seemed. Just stopped her blushing.

* * *

**Rocky: ...Did he just copy the same thing from the original.**

**So they approach the room that leads to the raid club. Alright now were getting somewhere.**

* * *

"Okay raid club first thing first is to see if gumball is raid club material meaning it's time for a test" Jamie announced.

"what kind of test?" Gumball asked.

"just a little Planck were going to pull on Mr. small" Jamie explained.

* * *

**Rocky: Planck...what are they going to do a physics test...Nah I'm kidding.**

**So they decided to prank Mr. Small and it ends up like this.**

* * *

"okay now" gumball said and him and Jamie pulled the rope and trip to Mr. small who went tumbling down the stairs.

the next thing Mr. small knew he was falling down the stairs and as soon as he reached the bottom went unconscious.

"He's unconscious! GO GO GO!" Gumball yelled as the rest of the raid club got ready for their plan.

* * *

**Rocky: ...Well personally I prefer how Tina did it.**

* * *

Jamie watched Mr. Small run as fast as he ever ran to the stairs before a green tail swung out from another hallway and smacked him off his feet.

"GAH!" Mr. Small flew in the air, and smacked right down on the floor. Face first. Gumball tried to contain his laughter, everyone else stared at Small humorously. The cloud man, slid down the stairs and flopped every step of the way. Until he smashed down on the back wall of the stairway, knocking him out cold. Tina stepped out and looked down at Small.

* * *

**Rocky: So they decide to flood the room and then...they just leave...Huh! Can we see Mr. Small get hurt again.**

* * *

As Mr. small opened the door he was greeted with the site of the room and flooded.

"What the hell" was all Mr. small could muster up to say because as soon as he opened the door all the water from the flooded room just burst out of the room and right into his face. The water flooded the hallways and slowly drifted Mr. small down the stairs again.

* * *

**Rocky: Haha I can him get hurt all day.  
So after that the Raid Club goes back into his office start to destroy the room. Why? You just flooded the whole room wouldn't everything in there be ruined already, so why would want to destroy everything in there?**

**So after they do all that Jamie decides to tell Gumball about what the Raid Club is all about.**

* * *

"okay you see gumball three years ago there was this student who went to Elmore and he was sort of the problem student, I mean he wasn't a problem for the students but a problem for the teachers mostly principal Brown. You see principal Brown didn't like this student because he wouldn't follow a few of the schools foolish and ridiculous guidelines, so he and Mr. small decided to put false evidence against him so they could expel him from school and sadly it worked."

"Whoa is that really true Jamie?" Gumball asked surprised

"yes and I'm afraid gets worse, you see after he was expelled the kid tried to apply for readmission into the school but principal Brown and Mr. small wouldn't let him. However there were a few students who supported the kids cause and were very angry about what Brown of Mr. small did, and so in order to teach them a lesson they decided to form a club so they could go around secretly causing mayhem to the school and thus the raid club was born" Jamie finished

"so that's how the raid club was born?" Gumball asked even more surprised than before

"yes and ever since then the raid club has taken in people that were wronged by the school and helping them get back at the school, and turning the people who were wrongees in to the wrongeers

* * *

**Rocky: Wow way to take a short explanation and make it longer.**

**So we skip to a few minutes later and where Jamie and Gumball are on the roof and Jamie takes out a bag of cocaine. Wait a minute you just skipped over to a big point in the story that wasn't suppose to happen until later in the original. WTF Mofo, DONT JUST SKIP TO MAJOR PART OF THE STORY! Now I know this is a revision so it should be ok to change things but why change a major point in the story.**

**So after that the story skips to the radio show.**

* * *

"hello everyone I'm anais Watterson and will be hosting the school broadcast tonight. I will be telling you all about the school and we have a line open for any questions you need to ask" anais said preparing to read the news.

* * *

**Rocky: Now in the original there was a lot of prank calls, but all we get in this story is-**

* * *

"Here is my question, why do hot dogs come in packs of ten when hot dog buns come in packs of eight?" Gumball said in his masked voice.

"huh what?" Anaïs asked curiously.

"I mean if they're going to give us packages of 10 hotdogs they should give us packages of 10 hot dog buns" gumball said still in his masked voice.

The raid club were trying very hard to hold in their laughter but couldn't considering this was the best prank they ever pulled and weren't done yet because they were going to do this all through the radio show.

* * *

**Rocky: Really that was suppose to be funny? Hold on give me a second...Okay here we go. *Laughs sarcastically***

**So after that the Watterson kids are dropped off at there house and they decided to celebrate for Anais's Radio show. But we all know whats gonna happen.**

* * *

"Gumball do you know why we're having these burgers for dinner?" Nicole asked.

"no, why?" Gumball responded.

"To celebrate Anaïs's radio show" Nicole said.

"Oh yeah" gumball said not really caring.

"Yes her radio show, you did listen to it right?" Nicole asked.

Gumball didn't know how to respond. He was still angry his sister, and didn't like the fact that she was acting so arrogant. So he decided to take her down a peg.

Gumball with his burger finished decided to take his plea to the kitchen and said "Yeah I listen to it, until I got bored and turned it off" gumball said satisfied.

"What did you just say?" Nicole asked furiously.

"huh I said I got bored and turned it off" gumball repeated a little scared realizing who he was mouthing off to.

Nicole was now furious and could not contain our anger. She picked up the wooden spoon and headed towards gumball unable to control her actions.

* * *

***ALARM* *ALARM***

**Rocky: RUN MAN! RUN FOR YOU LIFE! SHE'S GOT A SPOON!**

* * *

"SMACK"

* * *

**Rocky: Ohhhh that's got to hurt! I'm just kidding she redirects the hit to the wall.**

**So she orders him to apologize to his sister. But when he apologizes she doesn't forgive him so he pushes her to the ground. And-**

* * *

Gumball felt his moms hand on his shoulder. His mom soon turned him around and smacked him, hard.

"SMACK"

* * *

**Rocky: Okay now that was painful. But in this revision she not...as much of a bitch as she was in the original and is actually sorry that she did. It is honestly one of the thing that I like in this revision I'm not gonna lie. But like the original she still forces him out of the house to spend a few days a her Grandma's house. Wow reminds me of that one time when-**

* * *

**S****uperKamiGuruFTW: *Sigh* (sits down and finishes homework)**

**His sister: Hey drive me to the mall.**

******S****uperKamiGuruFTW:** No!

**His sister: Drive me to the mall.**

******S****uperKamiGuruFTW:** No!

**His sister: DRIVE ME TO THE MALL!**

******S****uperKamiGuruFTW:** NO!

**His sister: (Walks out and gets her father)**

**Father: Hey drive her to school!**

******S****uperKamiGuruFTW:** You drive her I'm busy!

**Father: I SAID DRIVE HER!**

******S****uperKamiGuruFTW:** AND I SAID I'M BUSY!

***BANG***

******S****uperKamiGuruFTW:** (Falls down with a black eye)

**Father: Get out of my house!**

******S****uperKamiGuruFTW:** FINE! (gets his stuff and gets in his car about to leave)

**6 year old sister: Bye Mike!**

******S****uperKamiGuruFTW:** Fuck off! (drive away from his house)

**Later**

**SuperKamiGuruFTW: And that is why I need a place to stay.**

**Grandma: *Sigh* I'll set up the guest mattress.**

* * *

**Rocky: Nah that's just stupid.**

**So as he arrives at Granny Jojo's house he writes what his family did to him on Elmorebook and goes to sleep...Ok.**

**So the next day he meets the raid club at the park where Gumball gets more cocaine from Jamie. You better stop asking for it or you'll get addicted to it.**

* * *

"Thanks" gumball said then sniffed some of the cocaine.

"Oh yeah, that's good stuff" gumball said.

* * *

**Rocky: ...I warned him!**

**So the Raid Club goes to a restaurant to get some burgers but soon Gumball realizes that Darwin was there to.**

* * *

"Darwin? What is he doing here?" Tobias asked.

"I don't know, but you have to hide me" Gumball said scared.

"Why?" Tina asked

* * *

**Rocky: Yeah why! Cant they just kick the crap out of him?**

* * *

"If he gives you any trouble will just kick the crap out of him"

* * *

**Rocky: Exactly!**

* * *

"Yes Tina that will be good idea, but if he sees me, he'll tell mom that I snuck out of granny JoJo's house when I wasn't supposed to" Gumball said now terrified at the thought of his mother finding out he left the house.

* * *

**Rocky: Oh right! Wow in this revision I think this author kept Tina the way she was in the original. In fact I bet she knows exactly what to say to cheer anyone up.**

* * *

"You know gumball I always figured your mom really loved you, but I guess I was wrong"

* * *

**Rocky: ...I take that back.**

**So the Raid Club decides to take revenge on Darwin while he was with his club by-**

* * *

"This is for gumball" And swung her tale at Bobert knocking him into the water, and electrocuted everyone.

* * *

**Rocky: Tina hits Bobert with her tail to electrocute them. Wait if she hit Bobert with her tail wouldn't that send Bobert flying fo- Ah fuck it.**

**So we skip over to Nicole getting milk when she finds out that Larry saw what Gumball looked like the day before.**

* * *

As soon as Nicole was in her car Nicole started think of how hard she slapped gumball, and started to feel a little more guilty.

"I should have at least apologized to him for that and gave him a kiss to make his cheek feel a little better" Nicole said as she drove home feeling like crap.

* * *

**Rocky: Wait I thought you already apologized.**

* * *

"Oh my god, gumball I'm sorry" Nicole said shocked at the she did.

* * *

**Rocky: Why would you want to apologize when you already did?**

* * *

"She's not the brightest bulb in the tanning bed." Bren said.

* * *

**Rocky: As soon as we finish listening to her we cut back to the Raid Club where there about to throw water balloons filled with glue.**

* * *

"Fire!" Jamie said and she along with the rest of the raid club started throwing water balloons filled with glue at Darwin.

"What th-" Darwin started but was cut off by the large number of balloons being thrown at him.

* * *

**Rocky: Ohhh that's got to hurt. **

**But after throwing so many balloons at him they soon run out retreat. As they leave Jamie asked Gumball if he had a plan to get back at his family and he replies with.**

* * *

"To be totally honest with you, I don't have one" Gumball said then continued. "I just figured I would stay at my grandmother's until my family apologized for being assholes to me"

* * *

**Rocky: That's never gonna work. Because SuperKamiGuruFTW did it and look how that turned out for him.**

* * *

**SuperKamiGuruFTW: What do you all want!**

**His Father: We want you to come home so we can punish you properly.**

**SuperKamiGuruFTW: What?**

**His Sister: Come on if we just kicked you out we wouldn't be able to make you suffer for what you did.**

**SuperKamiGuruFTW: But I didn't do anything wrong.**

**His mother: You didn't drive her to the mall.**

**SuperKamiGuruFTW: How is that a crime?**

**6 year old sister: Because you disobeyed us!**

**SuperKamiGuruFTW: SHUT YOU FAILED ABORTION NO ONE IS ASKING YOU! But anyways here's what I have to say about me coming home with you people! *Takes a deep breath* _Go Fuck yourselves _(Leaves them standing there)**

* * *

**Rocky: So Darwin heads home and his family finds out that he was attacked by a bunch of kids. However they get suspicious and think that Gumball had something to do with it. So they call Granny Jojo to see if he's there.**

* * *

"Granny JoJo?" Anaïs asked taking into the phone.

"Yes, who is this?" JoJo asked after answering her phone.

"It's Anaïs" Anaïs answered.

"Oh Anais, how are you?" Jojo asked.

"Fine, but I have to ask you something important" Anais said a little demanding.

"What is it?" jojo asked.

* * *

**Rocky: ...You know personally I prefer the original where Granny Jojo couldn't tell who was who.**

* * *

"Yes Nicole, what is it?" Granny Jojo asked, playing Bingo.

"No, I'm Anais." The pink rabbit shouted.

"Why'd you change your name?" Jojo said

* * *

**Rocky: So they find out that Gumball might have told Elmorebook about what happened last night. So they decide to go to Granny Jojo's house to see if he did do it. However there slowed down when a police officer polls them over, but when he give her the ticket he does this.**

* * *

"Attention all units, if you see a green/brown car heading down the drive way, ignore it, its NICOLE WATTERSONS CAR" shouted the donut cop through his walky talky.

* * *

**Rocky: That's right not even the police can stop her. She's like a feline version of the hulk and you wouldn't like her when she's angry.**

* * *

Nicole punches a hole in the door making Gumball jump from the couch.

* * *

**Rocky: So they arrive at the house only to find out that Gumball is still there. However they soon found out that he went outside and he told everyone on Elmorebook about what happened. However the biggest shock of all is when-**

* * *

Gumball then pulled out of her grasp, and as soon as he was free, he unsheathe his claws and did something that shocked his family, he slapped Nicole with his hand while at the same time scratched her with his unsheathe claws, leaving her cheek red with claw marks on it as well.

* * *

**Rocky: (Mouth is wide open in shock) Oh my god...he just slapped her with his claws out...I have no idea how he's gonna get out of this one.**

* * *

Just then gumballs bag of cocaine fell out of his pocket for all to see.

Nicole's eyes widened when she saw the bag and knew what it was.

"GUMBALLLLLL" Nicole shouted from the top of her lungs.

* * *

**Rocky: Wow what a bad time for that to happen I wonder whats gonna happen next.**

* * *

Gumball, where did you even get this" Nicole asked trying to calm down.

"From Jamie" gumball answered shocking his family even more.

* * *

**Rocky: He tells her who gave him that. WTF mofo! DONT JUST TELL THEM! It be like this**

* * *

Nicole: Are you on drugs?

Gumball: Yes!

Nicole: Who gave them to you?

Gumball: Jamie!

Nicole: Are you in love with her?

Gumball: Yes!

Nicole: Do you have a new family to rely on?

Gumball: Yes!

Nicole: Do you like them better than us?

Gumball: Yes!

* * *

**Rocky: See! THAT WOULD JUST RETARDED!**

**So after all that Gumball runs into Granny Jojo's room and after awhile Nicole comes in and is convinced that he ran away. But as his family is gone it is revealed that he actually hid in his grandma's closet with Jamie.**

* * *

M. Night Shyamalan: What a twist!

* * *

**Rocky: So Gumball is taken to a place where he will be hiding from his family. A mansion an top of a hill.**

* * *

"So do you like it?" Jamie asked.

"I LOVE IT" gumball said happy and loudly.

Gumball: I'M THE HAPPIEST GIRL IN THE WHOLE WIDE WORLD.

* * *

**Rocky: So we cut from that to find the Wattersons depressed that Gumball is gone. Basically blaming themselves for Gumball leaving. While Richard decides to watch the news and finds out that what happened to Gumball made the news.**

* * *

"Well if Elmorebook didn't tell the world what we did, then this sure will" Richard said annoyed.

* * *

**Rocky: I agree! (Doesn't have a Elmorebook)**

**So after that he kisses everyone goodnight and hopes that he could talk to Gumball.**

* * *

"I hope gumball replies to this" Richard said and stayed on the internet waiting for a reply.

* * *

**Rocky: And with luck Gumball replies and agrees that they can talk but only in private.**

**But Gumball tells Jamie which pretty much goes to everyone and Carrie decides to follow him at Elmore peak. Gee I wonder how this is gonna turn out.**

* * *

"I knew it was a mistake to come here" gumball said the got on the bike and left.

"Gumball, wait" Richard said then got into his car to follow gumball.

Richard put the key into the ignition, but for some reason his car wouldn't start.

* * *

**Rocky: Well that answers my question.**

**So after that the Raid Club decides to change Gumballs identity. Meanwhile the Wattersons are dealing with the Child Protection Services.**

* * *

**SuperKamiGuruFTW: My arch nemesis.**

* * *

**Rocky: So as soon as Captain** **Douchebag of the CPS leaves Nicole asks Richard something.**

* * *

"well I was think that there's only one way to make sure that I will never get that angry again, parents anonymous" Nicole said.

"What's that?" Richard asked.

"it's a group of parents that talk about their parenting problems, and there are 2 groups, the first group is for parents whose kids misbehave because the parents are too soft on them, and the second group is for parents whose kids misbehave because the parents are too hard on them, that's the one we'll be in" Nicole explained to Richard.

* * *

**Rocky: ...So its therapy!**

**After a long conversation he agrees and they both go to therapy. But after they go there they say got to anger management. Oh right like that actually helped her before.**

**While they're doing that Jamie and Gumball are both masturbating in the same house but in different bathrooms...Will they just fuck already!**

**So after that we cut to the Watterson's house to find out that Gumball posted a suicide video on Elmorebook.**

* * *

Video play_ "Hello everyone this is Gumball Watterson and I have something to say: as many of you know my family kicked me out and disowned me. I thought I could continue on by replacing them with a better family, but I soon learned that was impossible, because the pain of what happened to me is too much, that I can't move on"_

_"After think about it for a while, I have decided that there really is nothing for me to live for anymore, and so I leave this video to my friends on Elmorebook as my final goodbye. I will now mention each friend who I though was very good to me, and who I am sadden to leave behind"_

_"Tobias: you are good friend for being there when I needed you, for when my family rejected me, and I will miss you._

_Carrie: you maybe an emo, but you seem to have the answer to my sadness when I'm down, and it is with a heavy heart that I leave you._

_Bobert: even though you tried to replace me in everyone's lives, I know you did because you were lonely, and I'm glad I was there to help you with that._

_And now the rest of the people who I feel could make me laugh, share heartache, and be good friends to me. Banana Joe, Rocky Robinson, Tina Rex (at times), Lessie, Teri, Clayton, and every student at Elmore junior high"_

_"And that concludes the list, except for one, the one person who I will miss the most when I'm gone. Penny Fitzgerald"_

_"Penny you are the greatest, nicest, sweetest person I have ever met. You always make me smile even when I'm really depressed, but I sadly must leave you, for not even your smile is enough to keep me on this earth. Goodbye Penny, I'll always remember you"_

_"now I must say goodbye for I have to go to Elmore cliff to end this suffering, my Elmorebook account is set to delete itself 24 hours after this videos post, so goodbye everyone, forever" _ video end.

* * *

**Rocky: Oh no! What are they gonna do? Wait why am I asking?**

**They go to the cliff and try to stop him but when they arrive he jumps.**

* * *

"GUMBALL?" Nicole screamed when she saw her son jump, she then ran faster, and within a neon second caught gumball by his hand.

* * *

**Rocky: Alright you got him. Now lift him up and try to talk this out.**

* * *

"Gumball please don't do this" Nicole said holding on to her sons hand.

* * *

**Rocky: OH WHAT THE FUCK! You have your son in your hand and your gonna try to talk this out while he's about to fall.**

* * *

Gumball felt Nicole's hand become slippery and decide to take advantage of the situation, so he pulled with all his might until his hand was free.

Gumball: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH

Nicole: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

**Rocky: See that's what happens when you try to talk things out while he's about to fall to his death.**

**But it turns out that Gumball didn't die and the whole thing was staged so every can think he's dead. Talk about a well thought out plan.**

**So while that was happening we find the Watterson's completely said see that they couldn't save Gumball.**

* * *

"BUT HE IS DEAD RICHARD" Nicole yelled then continued. "He is dead, because he didn't want to live. Even if he survived the fall, he still wanted to die, so he most defiantly drowned himself"

* * *

**Rocky: See what I mean!**

**So we cut back to Gumball who is enjoying himself.**

* * *

"Oh Jamie, I love you so much" gumball said then began to masturbate. Gumball just though about doing stuff to Jamie has he stroked his erotic member.

"Oh fuck me" gumball said as he came. After gumball ejaculated, he lied there limb and drifted off to sleep with his pants around his ankles.

* * *

**Rocky: ...That was awkward.**

**So the next day he's doing the same thing as what he did last night while at school**** an**** assembly was being held.**

* * *

"now all of you are wondering why I called this assembly?" brown said speaking into the microphone.

"well it's because on Friday, some students decided to play a prank on Mr. Small that resulted in him falling down the stairs, destroying school property, and flooding the hallways" brown explained a little pissed, then small grabbed the microphone.

"And one of the properties of school that was destroyed was my diploma in my classroom and a few others that where in the hallways" small said pissed off.

* * *

**Rocky: I don't know if I should feel sorry for him or be happy he's suffering.**

* * *

"Oh boo woo, get over it" Jamie said which caused the rest of the raid club to speak.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like everything wasn't fixed" Tina roared.

"Yeah, it's no big deal" Masami said.

* * *

**Rocky: Hehe I'm sorry I just cant find the Raid Club in this story to be that intimidating. When there standing up for themselves I see it like this.**

* * *

_Hey teacher leave us kids alone_

* * *

**Rocky: So Brown sends them to his office and Jamie is suspended from school. While Darwin and Anais were both getting beaten up by all of Gumball's classmates.**

* * *

Darwin was badly beating. His face looked like some shit you wouldn't feed to a cat. Anais however didn't look too bad; instead she looked like she just had a fight on the playground.

"Lucky they took it easy on you because of your age" Darwin told anais.

* * *

**SuperKamiGuruFTW: BULLSHIT! Anais should have gotten the same punishment Darwin got. YOUR DEAD TO ME FANFICTION! **

**(The author SuperKamiGuruFTW does not actually hate kids and does not condone child violence. He does, however, find it hilarious.)**

* * *

**Rocky: So Darwin and Anais head home while Jamie is trying to per sway her mother to go out.**

* * *

"Here mom" Jamie said coming to the room and her mom a beer and some potato chips.

"Thanks" Denise said taking the beer and chips.

"So mom, I was wondering if I can go over to a friend's house" Jamie asked.

Denise was skeptical; she knew Jamie was grounded, but Jamie did give her what she really needed, so she chooses yes.

"Okay, you can go" Denise said.

"Thanks mom" Jamie said then headed out the door.

* * *

**Rocky: You see that? That shows that you can do whatever you want by bribing people.**

* * *

**Performer: So you want to drive a motorcycle through the ring of fire?**

**SuperKamiGuruFTW: Yeah!**

**Performer: You could injure yourself badly!**

**SuperKamiGuruFTW: Yeah!**

**Performer: You know it isn't really that s-**

**SuperKamiGuruFTW: (Gets irritated) Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Here's 50 bucks!**

**Performer: (Looks at the money and takes it) It's in the back!**

* * *

**Rocky: So Jamie arrives at the mansion and Gumball tells her something really important.**

* * *

"Well…I...I want to…be with you" gumball said nervously.

"What do you mean?" Jamie asked.

"I mean I want to…have sex with you" gumball said still nervous.

"really?" jamie asked.

"yeah" gumball said.

"So do I" Jamie said.

"Really?" gumball asked.

"Yup" Jamie said.

"Okay, so what now?" gumball asked.

"I guess now we have sex" Jamie said moving closer to gumball.

"But what about your hymen?" gumball asked.

"I broke that thing with my dildo a long time ago" Jamie said sitting on top of gumball now.

"Jamie, the thing is, I want our first time to be special" gumball said.

"Oh, well you can still lick me and I can suck you, right?" Jamie asked.

"No, because that's foreplay and I even want that to be special. That's how much I care for our relationship" gumball explained.

"Okay, well at least we can still kiss" Jamie said

* * *

**Rocky: JUST FUCK ALREADY!**

**So after all that talk and no play we go back to the Watterson's who are still depressed and keep repeating conversations they had earlier. Listen damntohell29 if you want to keep a following don't just repeat yourself.**

**While that was happening Gumball was getting his hair dyed and changing his identity to the name Max Anderson. Now originally the name was owned by Bda241 who used the name in his stories Misunderstood and Family Issues that today are some of the best stories out. However how damntohell29 got permission to use the name in his story remains a mystery to me.**

**So the next day Darwin and Anais are still the targets of the kids who think they killed Gumball, while at the same time Ms. Simian class got a new student, Max Anderson or many of you know as Gumball disguised as a grey wolf.**

* * *

"Okay then, you can sit there" miss simian said pointing to gumballs seat. Penny then raised a hand.

"What is it Mrs. Fitzgerald" miss simian asked.

"Huh, that's gumballs seat" penny protested.

"So, it's not like he's going to need it anymore anyway" miss simian said.

* * *

**Rocky: Wow that was cold.**

**While that's happening Nicole decides to go to Jamie's house.**

* * *

"Hello there Jamie, is your mom home, I need to talk to her" Nicole said.

"I'm her mom, what's the problem?" Denise asked.

"Well it's about your daughter and my so-" Nicole started but stopped too get a good look at Jamie's mom.

"Oh my god, Denise?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah I'm Denise, so wh-" Denise started but stopped after taking a good look at Nicole.

"Oh my god, nikki?" Denise asked surprised.

"I can't believe it's you, nice to see you again" Nicole said.

* * *

**Rocky: They know each other. How bizarre.**

**Back at school the Raid Club burns the paper that would completely destroy Jamie's family. Meanwhile at the Watterson's house Anais was giving an explanation about what the Raid Club is. Wait how the hell did she get info on the Raid Club. Seriously in this whole story its never explained how Anais got information about the Raid Club. EXPLAIN YOURSELF FANFIC!**

**So after that Jamie and Gumball decide to make a bet on who ever wins they have to do something for them when they have sex.**

* * *

"Ha, and the final score is 51 to 30, looks like I win Jamie" gumball said happy.

"Fine, when we first have sex, you get blown first" Jamie said.

"Oh yeah" gumball said happy.

* * *

**Rocky: So the next day at Brown office, Principle Brown discusses how he's going to ruin the Watterson's and Elist's life.**

* * *

"But why get rid of Darwin and anais?" small asked.

"Because if gumballs like this then, his siblings will most likely follow in his footsteps" brown said.

"And that's also why I'm getting rid of Jamie's sister, who goes to the elementary part of the school" brown said.

"I see, but gumballs gone, and should you really mess with the Watterson's after what happened?" small asked,

"Oh please, I don't believe that shit about gumball being dead, now get out" brown said then small left.

* * *

**Rocky: If only you knew the truth! If only!**

**So then we cut to Nicole and Denise having a conversation on how to be better parents.**

* * *

"Speaking of which, I noticed Jamie had some bruises on her yesterday, mind telling me why" Nicole said looking at Denise with shame.

"She deserves it. She's an awful girl" Denise said defending herself.

"No child deserves that, Plus Denise, what if one of these days, Jamie will get so pissed at you hitting her that she turns around and hits you?" Nicole said remembering what gumball did to her.

* * *

**Rocky: Hey you shouldn't lecture her she's done a better job of keeping her kid around then you have.**

**So after Nicole lectured Denise we cut back to the school where the Raid Club is planning to stop Principle Brown's scheme.**

* * *

why do we have to stop him from kicking Darwin and anais out of school?" gumball asked annoyed.

"Because, even though there dicks, the raid club can't allow brown to wrongfully convict anyone, no matter who they are, even if there not part of raid" Jamie explained.

* * *

**Rocky: Well at least its following the Raid Club's code like in the original.**

**A few hours later Jamie is at home trying to get back inside her house without getting caught, but her mom catches her. However she lets her off the hook this time and Jamie goes to her room.**

**So while that's happening Tobias and Rachael drop a fake corpse out to sea to disguise Gumball. Now we just sit back and wait.**

**The next day Nicole and Denise meet up and discuss what's happening in there life however Nicole now mentioned that her son was dead.**

"Nicole, you can't give up. You have to keep believing he's alive, otherwise you truly are a bad mother" Denise said trying to help her friend.

"You sure?" Nicole asked.

"Yes I am" Denise said.

"Okay I'll try" Nicole said wiping the tears from her eyes.

* * *

**Rocky: 3, 2-**

* * *

*Explosion*

"What the hell was that?" the portal guard said and went to check it out.

"Oh dear god" the portal guard said noticing the burned corpse floating in the water.

* * *

**Rocky: So it cuts to later that night where the Raid Club hearing the whole meeting.**

* * *

"Well brown, if you can't get a hold of them then I'm leaving" the superintendent said then began to leave.

"sir wait" brown said then started to hear a recording.

"Well Mr. Small, the raid club has become quit a problem, haven't they" brown said.

"Well yeah I guess" small said.

"What does that mean?" brown asked.

"I mean maybe I did overreact to them destroying my diploma, I mean I do have hundreds of copies throughout the school, and all of them are just copies" small explained.

"Are you going soft on me small?" brown asked annoyed.

"I'm just saying, that we maybe too hard on the students, and we should try to help them" small explained.

"Well you can keep those ideas to yourself while I focus on my perfect plain" brown said evilly.

"What plain, a plan to get rid of our problems once and for all. You see at the super intendants meeting tomorrow night, with the Watterson's and Elists, I'll show the super intendant files on gumball and Jamie that say there the worst of the worst, and then they'll be out of here" brown explained.

"But, I checked there file folders, and there nothing in there that will convince the super intendant to kick them out of the school" small argued.

"That's why I'm going to make fake folders, and them say what I need them to say, after that there gone" brown explained.

"But why get rid of Darwin and anais?" small asked.

"Because if gumballs like this then, his siblings will most likely follow in his footsteps" brown said.

"And that's also why I'm getting rid of Jamie's sister, who goes to the elementary part of the school" brown said.

* * *

**Rocky: Oh Brown is doomed now!**

* * *

"Brown, you kind telling me what that was" the superintendent said angry.

"Uh well, it's a misunderstanding" brown said.

"Yeah sure" the superintendent said.

"All I know is this meeting is not only canceled, but you earned yourself a 2nd strike" the superintendent said pissed.

"What, but sir" brown pleaded.

"Don't but sir me, I'm leaving" the superintendent said then exited browns office. After exiting the office the superintendent walked down the hall, out of the school, got in his car and left.

* * *

**Rocky: To bad for Mr. Brown!**

**So after that the Raid Club celebrates and after there done partying.**

* * *

"It's time" gumball said.

"Time for what?" Jamie asked.

"It's the special occasion I was talking about" gumball said.

"You mean" Jamie started.

"Yup, where now going to have sex" gumball said.

* * *

**Rocky: About time.**

**So after about how long Jamie and Gumball both have sex.**

* * *

_I wanna know what love is_  
_I want you to show me_

* * *

**Rocky: So while there having sex the we cut to the Watterson's to see everyone is apologizing.**

* * *

Nicole was on the couch crying over what the donut cop told her a few hours ago. She just couldn't believe gumball was gone, and worst, it was all her fault.

"God, I'm sorry, please bring him back" Nicole cried bringing her knees close to her chest.

-Richards and Nicole's bedroom-

Richard was sitting on his bed crying into his hands. He couldn't but feel that's all he could do after what he was told.

"Gumball, I'm so sorry, please forgive and come back" Richard said crying even more.

-Darwin's and anais's room-

Darwin was sitting on the floor next to gumballs bed while anais was sitting on gumballs bed holding her daisy doll.

"I thought you lost the doll?" Darwin asked breaking the silence.

"It's the one gumball made for me that time he lost my daisy doll to Tina. Even though he brought me another one, I still hung on to this" anais explained holding the doll close to her chest and began to cry.

Darwin began to cry as well over the fact that because of them, there brother was gone…forever.

"We don't deserve to continue our lives with him" anais said.

"Are you saying we should commit suicide?" Darwin asked.

"No, but we will no longer continue to live our lives, because we don't deserve to" anais explained.

"So I guess that means we aren't going to school anymore?" Darwin asked.

"Pretty much. Having a life means having an education, and since we don't want to have a life, we can't have an education" anais explained.

* * *

**Rocky: Boring! Lets go back to Gumball and Jamie!**

* * *

As their tongues met, gumball shoved his dick into Jamie's pussy. Jamie then hung onto gumball for dear life as the fucked standing up.

"Oh god, it's so good" Jamie said her head beside gumballs.

* * *

**Rocky: Ok enough of that!**

**So at the Watterson's home the family realizes that Nicole turned herself in feeling guilty that Gumball killed himself. Wow she's willing to turn herself in for the sake of her children and for the fact that she hurt she feels she must be punished by doing this. Wow she must really care about Gumball to do all that.**

**So we then cut to 6 weeks later where Gumball and Jamie are living together in the mansion while at the same time they are having sex in school. However while they were doing it someone was watching them. Uh oh this doesn't look good.**

**So the kid tells Principle Brown and what he saw.**

* * *

"well, if you can get me proof, then not only well I not give you detention for going to the girls bathroom to do god knows what, I will erase every offense from your record" brown explained.

"Don't worry, I'll get you proof" Fred said then left the office leaving brown alone.

* * *

**Rocky: ...gross.**

**So he watches them have sex again and as soon as Gumball and him are alone he pushes him in the shower removing his dye. Leaving him exposed.**

* * *

"And there, now your back to looking like yourself, Gumball Watterson" Fred said then took a picture of gumball which had the date on it.

"This will prove you're really Gumball Watterson for sure" Fred said

* * *

**Rocky: Wow that worked really well.**

**So soon everyone finds out that Gumball is alive and he and Jamie decide that they had to leave town. It soon reaches the new and so the Watterson family soon finds out, Nicole is released, and the family and Captain Douchebag of the CPS team up to find Gumball. They all soon find out that he's heading towards a bus station and head towards there. Meanwhile Gumball and Jamie are waiting for the bus when-**

* * *

Just then, the ledge they were sitting on gave way. Gumball grabbed onto the rest of the ledge and Jamie grabbed onto gumball.

* * *

**Rocky: Oh no how are they going to survive.**

* * *

The duo began to fall when all of a sudden, one hand caught gumball and another one caught Jamie. The duo was pulled up and where shocked at who it was who pulled them up, their moms.

The duo saw their families surrendering them. Before they could react, there moms pulled them into a hug.

* * *

**Rocky: Well at least they took my advice this time.**

* * *

"I'm sorry for what I did to you" Nicole said hugging her son tighter while crying. Nicole then kiss the cheek she slapped weeks ago.

"I never should have slapped you, and I definitely shouldn't have kicked you out. You're my son and I love you" Nicole said crying even more.

"Mom?" gumball questioned by this happening all of a sudden.

"It's just that, I just wanted to make you happy, and every time I got angry, I took that happiness away from you" Nicole said.

"I never should have spanked you the way I did, I shouldn't have forced you to join a club, I shouldn't have gotten so angry at you for what you did to anais, and again, I shouldn't have slapped you or sent you away. I'm sorry, for everything" Nicole explained while apologizing.

Gumball didn't know what to say. Just then he felt his siblings hug his sides.

"I'm so sorry about what I did too gumball" anais said.

"I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did to you, and I shouldn't have love watching mom hit you. I mean you're my brother and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me deliberately, and I should have seen that. I'm so sorry I hurt you." Anais said now crying while holding her brother.

"I'm so sorry about what I did too gumball" anais said. Gumball now turned his attention to anais.

"I know I shouldn't have reacted the way I did to you, and I shouldn't have love watching mom hit you. I mean you're my brother and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me deliberately, and I should have seen that. I'm so sorry I hurt you." Anais said now crying while holding her brother.

"I'm sorry to gumball." Darwin said. Gumball now turned his attention to Darwin.

"I'm sorry I overreacted to the little fight we had. In fact I can't even remember what the fight was about, so it really must have been something stupid, and yet I still hurt over something stupid, and I still enjoyed seeing mom hurt you. I'm in idiot and I'm sorry." Darwin said cry into his brother's sleeve.

"And I'm sorry to son." Richard said while rapping his arms around his family. Gumballs attention was now on is father.

"Even thou I had helped you out before, I didn't help you at when you need me that night. I guessed that was because that it wasn't just your mother but your siblings that were mad at you, I didn't want to get involved and get all 3 of them mad at me. But I shouldn't have done that, and I should have helped you at. I'm terribly sorry about all this my son." Richard said to gumball while crying himself.

Gumball didn't know how to respond. Just then, a chill went up his spine. He felt all the emotions of his family.

* * *

**Rocky: Wait all this seems familiar where have I heard this before...**

**My New Family: aftermath**

**Oh right he just used the same formula he did in his other story My New Family: aftermath, oh gee how original. **

**So Jamie and Gumball return to there families and everyone on is happy...Well-**

* * *

"Okay Jamie, let's do this" gumball said getting ready to have sex with Jamie.

"Yes, lets" Jamie said then the duo began kissing, but after a few seconds, they stopped.

"What's wrong?" Jamie asked.

"I didn't feel the spark, did you?" gumball asked.

"Now that you mention it, I don't" Jamie said.

"Let's try again" gumball said and began kissing Jamie again, but after a few seconds they stopped again.

"Again I didn't feel it" gumball said.

"Me either, what's going on?" Jamie asked.

* * *

**Rocky: Wait what happened? Why don't they feel like they want to have sex anymore?**

* * *

"I think that the spark was only there because we hated our families, so we substituted our love for them, for a love for each other" gumball explained.

"So?" Jamie asked.

"so, when we forgave our families for what they, our loved for them returned, and the love we had for each other must have disappeared" gumball explained further.

* * *

**Rocky: That doesn't make ANY FUCKING SENSE!**

* * *

"Well, it was fun while it lasted" Jamie said trying to change the mood.

"Yes it was, and there's no reason we still can't be friends" gumball said a little happy.

"I'd like that" Jamie said

"I guess I better go" gumball said then got up

Gumball: (He stops then turns to Jamie) You want to be friends with benefits?

Jamie: Sure!

gumball then got back into bed and prepared to hump Jamie's brains out.

* * *

**Rocky: So after that every club joins the Raid Club and Gumball becomes the leader. (He gets up)**

**This fanfic is whats wrong with most remakes, reboots, or revision. It changes a lot of thing in the story that doesn't need to be changed and just makes a great fanfic into total shit. Now I understand that the author was going for a story where the family seems more forgiving then in the original. But by god this is not the way to do it. The spelling and punctuation is horrible and in most of the time they just repeat a lot of there conversations or just ask to many questions. And this fanfic will face my hammer. (Takes out his hammer looks at the computer with the story My New Family: revised and hits it with his hammer) Busted.**

**So that was one busted hundreds more to go. I'm Rrob and I'm the Fanfic Buster. (Leaves the room)**

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I think that went well. So yeah I guess this is a project I'm working on now. So I hope you guys enjoyed and it great to be back.**


	2. gumball spanks anais

**Rocky: Alright lets get this out the way, recently SuperKamiGuruFTW had to get surgery done to him that he has been unable to write after so long. But now he's recovered and decided that 2 months was enough and now I ready to bust more bad fanfics.**

**Greetings fanboys and fangirls I'm Rrob and I'm the Fanfic Buster. If you kept up with Talking you'll noticed that G did a review on the fanfic 'gumball gets spanked'. Now if you were lucky enough not to read the actual fanfic you wouldn't miss much like last chapter its pretty much the same thing: Gumball does something bad, Gumball gets punished, his mother says she is sorry, and Gumball apologizes to the whole family. However one thing that really bothered me is that the author damntohell29 unfortunately made a sequel to that fanfic. And is it bad? Lets take a look.**

**So the fanfic starts off with Gumball and Darwin babysitting Anais because their parents are on there second honeymoon. Wait there parents are away and there just leaving there three kids at there home alone. Why would they..ah fuck it.**

* * *

"Hey gumball, Darwin?" anais asked.

"Yes what it is?" gumball responded to anais's question.

* * *

**Rocky: How the hell is that a question.**

* * *

"Well I was invited to a girl's only party for girls between the ages of 4 and 8 at pennies house, and I was wondering if I could go?" anais explained.

"Well how long does it last?" gumball asked.

"Until 6 o'clock" anais said.

"Well since it ends before it starts to get dark out and they'll only be girls at this party, I guess you can go" gumball said.

"Thanks, well I'm off, see you later" anais said as she left the house.

* * *

**Rocky: You know this just reminds me of SuperKamiGuruFTW and his sisters.**

* * *

**Madison: Mike can I borrow your car?**

**SuperKamiGuruFTW: Fine just don't get it pounded. (Throws keys to her)**

**Madison: (leaves the room)**

**6 year old sister: Hey Mike can I go to a party?**

**SuperKamiGuruFTW: Fine just don't bring are neighbours home.**

**6 year old sister: (leaves the room)**

* * *

**Rocky: So after a few hours Gumball and Darwin realize that Anais isn't back home and Darwin decides to go to Penny's house.**

* * *

After 10 minutes, Darwin finally arrived at pennies house, and as soon as he got in he saw anais with not only girls but to his shock boys as well.

"Darwin? What are you doing here?" anais asked confused.

"I could ask you the same question" Darwin said a little upset.

"What do you mean, you and gumball said I could come" anais said even more confused.

"Yes, and you said there would be no boys at this party and that you would be home by 6" Darwin said starting to get angry.

"Look Darwin, I didn't know what time the party would end, so I agreed to come back at 6, but had every intention to stay even after 6." anais explained then continued. "And If I said there would be boys here, then you wouldn't have let me come at all"

"anais, you know better than to lie to me or gumball" Darwin scolded then continued. "Come on, were going home"

"No, I'm staying" anais argued.

"No you're not" Darwin argued.

"I'm staying and that's final" anais said and crossed her arms.

Darwin seeing it was impossible to get anais to listen decided to leave and get gumball.

* * *

**Rocky: What? So let me get this straight its impossible for a fish who is a lot older to take a 6 year old rabbit that smaller than him back to there house. WHY IS THAT IMPOSSIBLE? DARWIN COULD PROBABLY JUST DRAG HER OR EVEN I DONT KNOW CARRY HER BACK HOME! BUT YOUR TELLING ME THAT HE CAN'T EVEN DO THAT!**

* * *

"STUPID! YOUR SO STUPIIIIDDDD!" Kuni shouted.

* * *

**Rocky: So after he somehow couldn't take her home he goes to Gumball and tells him what happened.**

* * *

"I can't believe anais did all that" gumball said surprised.

"I know, and since she wouldn't come back with me, I figured she'd listen to you" Darwin said.

* * *

**Rocky: Oh gee I wonder how he's gonna make Anais come home.**

* * *

Once gumball arrived at penny's house, it was around 7ish. He knocked on the door but got no answer.

"Hello anyone in here?" asked gumball as he entered the house, but to his surprise, no one was there.

After gumball went home and told Darwin, they decide to wait till 8 to see if anais would come home, and she didn't, so gumball went to call some of his friends to see if they saw her, but that didn't.

It was now 9 o'clock and gumball was getting extremely worried, thinking she might have been kidnapped or something, until finally, at around 10, Darwin (who had been looking for anais) called.

"Gumball, I know where anais is" Darwin said through the phone.

"What where?" gumball asked relieved.

"At another friend's house" Darwin said.

* * *

**Rocky: Wow it took him that long to figure that out.**

**So finally after several hours Gumball finds Anais and tries to take her home...like this.**

* * *

"anais please come home right now" gumball said a little stern, but not unfriendly voice, and Anais complied without complaining.

* * *

**Rocky: (Sarcastically) Oh gee all he had to do is say please to make her come home I guess that proves that anything is possible by saying please.**

* * *

"Now anais, do you understand what you did was wrong?" gumball asked his sister.

"Look gumball, you know that this is the safest neighborhood in the world, so there was nothing to worry about. Plus if you weren't so over protective, then I wouldn't have lied to you, so it's more your fault then mine" anais explained to gumball.

"I'll take that as a no" gumball said with a sigh.

* * *

**Rocky: So Anais is now acting like a teenage girl...You know I would expect something like this from Gumball but not Anais, at least make her older if you want me to buy it.**

**So after Gumball and Anais arrive home Gumball makes Anais wait on the couch as he talks to Darwin.**

* * *

"Darwin were back" gumball shouted through the hall way.

Darwin came rushing down the hall after hearing his brother.

"Were, as in more than one, so you got anais?" Darwin asked frantic.

"Yes she's back and she's safe" gumball told Darwin which calmed the fish down.

"Good, so now what?" Darwin asked.

"Would you mean?" Gumball asked.

"I mean how do we handle this, with Anaïs misbehaving and all?" Darwin asked his brother.

"Well since we were put in charge of her, it's our job to discipline her, and since I'm the older sibling, it's my job to punish her" gumball explained to Darwin.

"Okay so how are you going punish her?" Darwin asked.

"Well since she had us worried, I think I should punish her the same way mom punished me for going into the forest of doom and I had all of you worried" gumball said.

"You mean you're going to spank her?" Darwin asked.

* * *

**Rocky: That's right Gumball is going to do exactly the same thing his mother did to him to teach her sister a lesson.**

* * *

"Gumball please not this" anais begged.

"I'm sorry anais, but I have to" gumball said then started to spank anais.

Anais began to cry and begged gumball to stop while telling him she was sorry.

"ow, gumball please stop, I'm sorry, please" anais begged as tears ran down her face

This made gumball almost want to cry too. After 10 spanks, gumball immediately hugged her.

* * *

**Rocky: ...*sigh* Look damntohell29 I know that you like to make the Wattersons really caring in your storys but by god you don't need Gumball to cry while he giving Anais a spanking.**

* * *

"anais, I'm not sorry for punishing you, but rather I didn't want to at all, and I hope i never have to do it again" gumball said then continued. "anais, me and Darwin were scared something happened to you, and we love you. Do you understand that?" gumball asked his sister.

"Yes" anais said still crying. Gumball then just hugged her till she stopped crying.

"anais did you have dinner tonight?" gumball asked his sister who finally stopped crying.

"Yes" anais said sniffing a little.

"Okay, then it's time for bed" gumball said then carried anais up to their bedroom.

"Gumball I wanted to ask, can I sleep with you tonight" anais asked innocently.

"Of course anais" gumball said then entered the bedroom.

Once in the bedroom, the duo saw Darwin had fallen asleep in gumballs bed.

"Oh well, guess you and me get the top bunk" gumball said.

"Actually, can we sleep with Darwin, I just feel like being with both my brothers" anais asked.

"Okay anais" gumball said slipping him and anais into bed next to Darwin.

"I love you brother" anais said holding gumball.

"I love you too, anais" gumball said as he held anais and they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Rocky: ...Figures! (Stands up) this fanfic is a big pile of emotional crap. I have no idea why the author decided to make a sequel to something that wasn't even good. The fanfic is awful it mostly filled with bad punctuation, spelling, and having so many plot holes in it. The only thing that this fanfic was able to do right is PISS ME OFF. And it will taste my hammer. (Takes out his hammer and stares at paper with the title 'gumball spanks anias') Just a quick note if you remember the last chapter I smashed the computer with the story on it, but computers cost money and I decided that I have to print it out on paper if I'm gonna bust them. (He lifts his hammer up and lands it on the paper leaving a big hole in it) Busted.**

**So that was one busted hundreds more to go. I'm Rrob and I'm the Fanfic Buster. (Leaves the room)**


End file.
